Singing with death
by Lusaka
Summary: L'espoir était revenu chez Remus Lupin lorsque Sirius Balck s'était avéré innocent. Mais un simple voile fait tout basculer... [RLSB] OS


_ Non, non non ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Enfin si, je sais... C'est Griffouine qui me l'a inspiré. Si, si. L'idée m'est venue en écoutant une chanson de Josh Groban qu'elle m'avait passé. Donc voilà non seulement c'est un nouveau couple pour moi : Remus/Sirius, mais en plus dans un style genre déprimé. lol M'enfin, c'est pas QUE triste. Et puis tout le monde sait que Sirius meurt derrère le voile, donc on s'y attend. Mais il y a aussi pas mal de flash-back, pour rendre le tout moins triste justement et surtout un peu plus lemon. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Singing with death

Le soleil écrasait le visage des personnes présentes autant que la douleur. Mais même sous cette lumière agressive, le cimetière de Godric's Hollow ne perdait rien de toute l'horreur dont il était entouré. Tellement de sorciers étaient allongés ici, sous terre... Remus écrasa une larme et tâcha de ne pas songer ni à Lily, ni à James.

Sirius lui avait dit : _"j'aimerais pouvoir t'entendre chanter pour toujours"_. Toujours. Il y avait une promesse dans ce toujours, quelque chose ressemblant à un "jusqu'au bout". Et il avait obéi. Comme si c'était aussi important que l'air qu'il respirait, il avait chanté, effectivement, jusqu'au bout.

Il avait fredonné en travaillant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il avait chantonné sous la douche, il avait siffloté dans les couloirs, entre deux cours. Il allait jusqu'à chanter encore les soirs de pleine lune, lorsqu'ils attendaient la tombée de la nuit.

Puisqu'il aimait le son de sa voix, il lui chantait des mots d'amour dans le creux de son cou, après une nuit d'ivresse. Le dernier jour de leurs études à Poudlard, le jour du mariage de leur meilleur ami, le jour de la naissance du petit Harry, toutes leurs journées importantes avaient été marquées par le son de sa voix. Il avait été le sage de leur groupe, comme aimait le dire Lily. Un sage, qui était tombé amoureux d'un jeune fou…

Flash-back

Sirius Black entra dans le dortoir et le trouva vide, comme il s'y attendait. Les autres devaient déjà s'être rendus à la grande salle pour manger. C'était un soir de pleine lune, et comme chaque mois, les quatre maraudeurs se devaient de dîner rapidement. Le brun poussa un soupir et jeta son sac de cours sur son lit. Il allait ressortir lorsqu'une voix tendre et claire se fit entendre et l'arrêta. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain à pas de loup et tendit l'oreille.

- _Hope there's someone who'll take care of me, when I die, will I go_… (1)

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça quelque peu. Remus Lupin chantait de plus en plus souvent cette chanson triste. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et pria pour que celle-ci soit ouverte. Elle l'était, en effet. Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur.

Remus se tenait devant la glace, torse nu, son pantalon rapiécé retombant sur ses fines hanches, chantant de sa voix calme. Mais surtout…

- Tu te rases ? s'exclama Sirius étonné, oubliant toute discrétion.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! hurla le lycanthrope en se retourna brusquement.

- Oh pardon ! Pardon !

Sirius s'approcha de son ami qui s'agrippait encore au lavabo de frayeur.

- Je suis désolé Remus, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, s'excusa-t-il en levant les mains. J'étais dans la chambre et je t'ai entendu chanter.

Le châtain sembla se détendre et sourit.

- Je croyais être seul, expliqua-t-il.

- J'ai bien vu oui, se moqua gentiment Sirius. Alors comme ça tu te rases ? Mon petit Mumus devient grand !

- Idiot ! pouffa Lupin. Ça fait un mois que je me rase tous les trois jours à peu prêt, et c'est seulement maintenant que tu…

- Oh ! le coupa le brun en fixant son cou. Je… Tu t'es coupé.

- Hein ?

Remus se retourna vivement vers la glace et observa son cou. Effectivement, une fine ligne rouge avait fait son apparition.

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, murmura Sirius. En te faisant peur j'ai…

- Non, c'est pas grave, l'arrêta Lupin. Ça ne saigne presque pas.

Sirius sentit son cœur s'accélérer. C'était une sensation qu'il ressentait de plus en plus souvent auprès de son ami. Pendant l'été, il n'avait pu le voir beaucoup et en avait ressenti un manque cruel, plus encore que pour James. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il s'était posé quelques questions. Puis la rentrée était arrivée, et depuis ce jour où il retrouva Remus dans le Poudlard Express, son cœur s'emballait en sa présence à chaque fois.

Il se rappelait du manque ressenti pendant l'été, et il avait tout à coup envie de prendre le loup-garou dans ses bras, comme pour rattraper les deux mois d'absence. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se montrer aimable envers lui, et il avait souvent la sensation que Remus comprenait. Parfois, ils se fixaient tous deux intensément, de chaque côté de la table de la grande salle par exemple, ou encore à la bibliothèque. Ils se dévisageaient, et se souriaient, confiants.

Sirius l'observa passer un gant mouillé dans son cou pour essuyer le sang et en ressenti de la douleur. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il l'avait blessé, et cette pensée suffisait à lui broyer le cœur. Son regard glissa du cou à la nuque puis au dos. Quelques cicatrices blanches se détachaient sur la peau brune. Il eut soudain envie de tendre un doigt et de les frôler, pour les effacer, pour les guérir à jamais.

- Sirius ? murmura une petite voix.

Le brun releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son ami dans le miroir qui le fixait avec étonnement. Visiblement, son observation n'était pas passée inaperçue. Le jeune Black rougit et tenta de sourire lamentablement. Son reflet lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune oisillon très peu à l'aise face à l'homme de sa vie. Le regard rieur mais doux de Remus le décida. Il avança d'un pas et vint coller son torse contre le dos dénudé, appuyant son front sur une épaule, entourant le ventre plat de ses bras musclé.

- Euh… Sirius ? glapit le châtain.

- Je suis désolé que tu te sois coupé par ma faute Remus, chuchota le brun, faisant frissonner l'autre garçon avec son souffle chaud.

- Mais… ce n'est rien, d'accord ?

- Laisse-moi m'excuser quand même ! reprocha gentiment Sirius.

Dans le miroir, Lupin fixait les cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son épaule. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il prit les mains posées sur son ventre entre les siennes et se retourna dans les bras du beau Black. Torse contre torse, Sirius fut alors bien obligé de le regarder.

- Tu es bien tendre pour une simple coupure, minauda le châtain.

- Je… rougit Sirius. Tu m'as manqué cet été.

- Je sais, rigola Remus. Tu me l'as déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois depuis qu'on est rentré. Est-ce que le fait que je t'ai manqué tant que ça a changé quelque chose ?

La question était posée, et Sirius décida d'être franc. Il n'avait pas peur de perdre Remus, quoiqu'il arrive, il savait déjà qu'il l'aurait à ses côtés.

- Oui, ça a changé beaucoup de choses, murmura-t-il en se penchant.

Le lycanthrope ferma les yeux au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce fut le premier baiser d'une longue série. Leurs langues se cherchaient timidement, n'osant aller trop en avant. Remus passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami et se colla davantage à lui. Le brun, qui était un peu plus grand que lui, se pencha légèrement et passa ses mains derrière ses nuisses pour le porter.

- Woh, sursauta Lupin, se sentant soulevé.

Sirius rigola doucement tandis que l'autre garçon liait ses jambes dans son dos.

- Tu m'emmènes où ? demanda Remus, amusé.

- Sur mon lit pardi, répondit le brun en sortant effectivement de la salle de bain. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour.

Il le déposa avec douceur sur le matelas et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant que le loup garou avait rougi à ses paroles.

- J'ai l'impression que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, ce qui vient de se passer disparaîtra, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant de sa bouche. J'aimerais pouvoir t'entendre chanter pour toujours à mes côtés. Et puis je veux te donner du courage pour cette nuit, acheva-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Remus passa aussitôt ses bras dans son dos et l'attira à lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. L'excitation se mêlait à l'appréhension, mais il était sûr d'une chose : Sirius Black était l'homme qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir pour lui.

**Fin du flash-back**

Il sentit son regard se brouiller, et de nouveau, les larmes envahirent son visage ravagé de cicatrices. Il serra l'épaule du jeune Harry Potter qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, secoué de sanglots. Il évita le regard de Molly qui semblait comprendre, savoir… Personne ne savait en réalité, à part James et Lily.

Après leur première nuit, il avait chanté encore plus souvent, et des chansons plus joyeuses. Après cette nuit, Sirius avait semblé rayonner de joie sur tout le château sous le regard moqueur de James. Mais cet amour avait été promu au malheur, semble-t-il.

Du jour où Black fut envoyé à Askaban, Remus ne chanta plus. Il repensait aux mots doux fredonnés sur l'oreiller, et ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Comment chanter en pleurant ? Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à croire en la culpabilité de son amant. Mais si James avait changé de gardien du secret, Sirius le lui aurait dit, non ? Aurait-il pu ? La vie de Remus Lupin devint morne. En une nuit, il avait perdu son meilleur ami et son amant.

Et puis ils s'étaient revus, douze ans après, dans cette cabane qui avait si souvent servie à les cacher des autres.

Quelqu'un frotta maladroitement son dos tandis qu'Abus Dumbledore prononçait un bref discours face au trou béant de la tombe. Pas besoin de se retourner, il savait qu'Arthur Weasley aussi se doutait de quelque chose. Pourquoi les souvenirs heureux lui faisaient-ils si mal ?

**Flash-back**

La nuit était profonde. Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de DCFM de Poudlard avançait sur un chemin mal délimité, le pas prudent et le regard aux aguets. Son odorat surdéveloppé l'aidait à se diriger entre les arbres de cette forêt épaisse.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Dumbledore où se cachait Sirius Black depuis son évasion de la tour du château, le directeur lui avait vivement conseillé d'y aller avant la nuit totale. Mais le lycanthrope avait préféré prendre cette mesure de prudence supplémentaire. Il ne distinguait donc quasiment rien sous l'épais feuillage des arbres. Une brindille craqua sous ses pieds et il s'immobilisa dans le silence.

Il aperçu enfin une masse sombre un peu plus loin : l'entrée d'une grotte. Il s'approcha lentement. Son cœur battait à en faire exploser sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il allait le revoir vraiment. Devant la grotte, les dernières braises d'un feu achevait de s'éteindre. Remus s'accroupit devant l'entrée et l'appela doucement.

- Sirius ?

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre à l'intérieur.

- Sirius, c'est moi, chuchota encore Lupin. Tu es là ?

Il poussa soudain un petit cri effrayé alors qu'un énorme chien noir lui sautait dessus, le renversant. Puis il éclata de rire et serra l'animal contre lui. Il n'avait pu montrer tout son bonheur de revoir le brun dans la cabane hurlante devant trois de ses élèves. Ici, il laissa exploser sa joie, roulant au sol comme deux gamins. L'animagus reprit sa forme humaine dans ses bras et aussitôt, leur deux bouches se scellèrent dans un baiser aussi ardent que violent, tellement attendu, plein d'espoir et de haine pour ce temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

- Si… rius, haleta le châtain tandis que Black commençait à lui dévorer le cou.

- Allons dans la grotte, lâcha celui-ci dans un grognement d'anticipation.

Ils se redressèrent, sans pour autant se séparer. Sirius entraîna Remus dans sa cachette, un bras autour de ses épaules, ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Le noir était encore plus complet dans l'abri. Lentement, le brun dirigea son ami vers le fond de la grotte qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il lui indiqua le tas de feuilles qui lui servait de lit et ils s'y installèrent, reprenant aussitôt leurs baisers. Remus agrippait les épaules de Black qui embrassait son cou et commençait à défaire la vieille chemise usée qu'il portait.

- Woh, lâcha Sirius en se redressant alors que la chemise s'ouvrait complètement.

- Quoi ? murmura Lupin de sa voix rauque.

- T'étais moins poilu à vingt ans, rigola le brun.

- Hey !

L'animagus se prit une petite tape sur la tête et cessa de rire pour regarder son ami d'un sourire tendre. La mine boudeuse de celui-ci le fit sourire davantage et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche glissa sur sa joue et arriva contre son oreille.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne me plaisait pas Moony.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? grogna le lycanthrope.

Il le repoussa légèrement pour inverser la situation. Remus se retrouva au-dessus et commença à lui ôter sa chemise à son tour, tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. Ils furent bientôt tous les deux torses nus, se touchant, se caressant, réapprenant leurs corps perdus, retrouvant les signes oubliés, les gestes tendres. Ils passaient leurs langues et leurs doigts sur chaque cicatrice qui ornait leurs deux corps, se souvenant de leur vingt ans, tâchant d'oublier les douze années perdues à jamais.

Sirius, qui avait retrouvé le dessus, fit descendre sa main dans le pantalon de Lupin et caressa le sexe compressé. Le loup-garou poussa un soupir et alla défaire lui-même son propre bouton.

- Tu es pressé ? ricana Black en le voyant faire.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver Sirius, soupira Remus en ouvrant à présent le pantalon du brun. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois revenu et que tu es là, avec moi. Alors s'il te plaît, vas-y.

Les doigts agiles de Lupin avait déjà repoussé le vieux jean usé du brun et tentait de le faire glisser le long des jambes de l'animagus, tout en se trémoussant pour faire descendre le sien. Sirius rigola et lui emprisonna les mains.

- Laisse-moi faire, chuchota-t-il.

Il se leva et retira son pantalon, observant les yeux pétillant du lycanthrope, s'habituant à la pénombre ambiante. Puis il se réinstalla entre les jambes de Lupin et lui ôta à son tour son pantalon.

- Il fut un temps où tu ne mettais plus de sous-vêtements Moony, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers le torse qu'il embrassa.

- Tu veux dire que…

N'achevant pas sa phrase, Remus se redressa et tendit la main vers les hanches de Black. Il suivit, dans l'ombre, le chemin vers l'aine, et ne rencontra effectivement aucune barrière de tissu, tombant directement sur un membre dressé. Toujours à genoux entre ses jambes, Sirius redressa le dos en soupirant et s'appuya sur les épaules de l'autre homme.

- Mus…, souffla-t-il. Le… le touche pas comme… ça.

- Pourquoi ? susurra Lupin en passant une main sur les bourses gonflées.

- Aah.. Parce que… ce… c'est pas un jouet !

Lupin rigola et passa sa langue sur le bout de la verge. Les ongles de l'ancien prisonnier s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules tandis qu'il engloutissait toute la longueur dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Il jouait avec le sexe, enroulant sa langue autour, suçant, aspirant. Mais cela dura peut de temps. Dans un long gémissement, Sirius se déversa en lui en empoignant les cheveux châtains.

- Pa… pardon, parvint-il à dire dans un dernier spasme.

Remus se laissa retomber en arrière, léchant ses lèvres, appréciant le goût de son amant retrouvé.

- Douze ans d'Askaban, chuchota-il. C'est normal.

- Ouais, grommela Sirius. Mais la prochaine fois sera plus longue, je te jure. Seulement là, avec ta langue.. tu… ahh… Tu n'as rien perdu.

Se remettant de ce premier orgasme, il se pencha vers le loup-garou et l'embrassa doucement. Sa main glissa sur une cuisse ferme et attrapa le sexe gonflé qui l'attendait.

- Je pense qu'on peut passer aux choses sérieuses, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, à condition que tu retrouves ta petite forme, le taquina Remus.

- Ça, ça ne dépend que de toi.

Au dehors, la pluie commença à tomber tandis qu'une demie lune parfaite éclairait la cime des arbres. Des gémissements et des murmures s'échappaient de la grotte, se mêlant à la douce musique pluviale. Au fond de l'abri, deux corps se mouvaient dans l'ombre. Remus agrippait les épaules de Sirius qui s'enfonçait graduellement en lui après l'avoir doucement préparé. Bientôt, les deux hommes ne firent plus qu'un.

Lupin avaient les mains pleines de feuilles qu'il serrait dans ses poings tandis que son dos cognait contre ce matelas improvisé. Black n'avait qu'une envie : oublier. Les douze ans de prison n'étaient rien comparé au plaisir qu'il ressentait de posséder à nouveau l'amour de ses vingt ans. Que le rat se soit échappé quelques jours plus tôt n'avait plus d'importance non plus à cet instant. Seuls comptaient les gémissements et les suppliques de Moony.

- Plus… plus fort ! cria celui-ci.

Malgré sa fatigue accumulée pendant son incarcération, Sirius accentua ses coups de reins, se rendit au plus profond, toucha le point sensible, fit crier le lycanthrope et se déversa en lui avec force.

**fin du flash-back**

Remus eut un hoquet, déversant un peu plus de larmes. Le soleil était trop fort. Il voulait retourner dans cette grotte.

Le cercueil descendait lentement au fond du trou. Harry tomba à genoux. Aussitôt, Ron s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme avait perdu l'unique espoir de retrouver une famille.

Remus ne ressentait plus rien. Cette nuit dans la grotte avait été une des plus belles. Par la suite, ils s'étaient vus et revus. Il l'avait caché un moment chez lui, avant que Dumbledore ne rouvre l'Ordre et ne recommande à l'animagus de rester à Grimmaurd.

Lupin eut soudain envie de se jeter dans ce trou lui-aussi.

**flash-back**

- Mus ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu me chantes quelque chose ?

Le lycanthrope eut un large sourire. Les deux hommes étaient nus, couchés dans le lit que Sirius occupait à Grimmaurd. La grande maison était vide et silencieuse. Ils étaient seuls. Paisiblement appuyé contre le torse de Sirius, Remus jouait avec les longs cheveux du brun qui passaient par-dessus son épaule. Il se cala plus confortablement avant de fredonner, juste pour lui, juste pour eux.

_- Time, it needs time… To win back your love again, I will be there…_(2)

- Je sais, lui murmura Sirius en l'enlaçant plus fort.

_- Love, only Love_, poursuivit Remus en souriant.

- Je t'aime, chuchota le brun.

_- Can bring back your love someday. _

- Tu l'as déjà…

_- I will be there…I would try to change, the things that killed our love. _

Remus se retourna dans les bras de Sirius pour lui faire face.

-_Is there really no chance, to start once again… _

Le brun lui fit un large sourire. La voix l'enchantait, il se sentait vivant.

- I still loving you…, murmura Lupin avant de l'embrasser.

**fin du flash-back**

Molly s'approcha vivement de Lupin qui venait de laisser son menton retomber sur sa poitrine.

- Allons Remus, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Courage.

Le lycanthrope lui jeta un regard noyé et comprit qu'elle savait. Après tout… Combien de fois avait-elle failli les surprendre à Grimmaurd ? Dans la cuisine, dans la chambre, dans le salon… Chaque fois ils s'étaient séparés vivement, et elle les trouvait en train de ricaner bêtement. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait compris.

Remus posa sa tête sur l'épaule ronde de la rouquine et laissa glisser ses larmes contre ses joues creuses. L'espoir était perdu à jamais. En un coup de voile, Sirius était parti. Le soleil faisait briller les dorures inutiles de la caisse en bois. Pourquoi ne pleuvait-il pas ?

**flash-back**

Remus referma la porte de l'entrée de Grimmaurd avec prudence. Il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller la vieille furie. Aucun bruit ne perçait le silence de la maison. Depuis deux semaines que les gamins étaient retournés à Poudlard, le refuge de l'Ordre semblait bien vide.

Il traversa le vestibule et monta l'escalier. Il ne trouva personne dans le salon, ni dans la chambre.

- Sirius ? appela-t-il d'un voix forte.

Il cru entendre quelqu'un lui répondre, en haut, au quatrième étage. Soufflant, le lycanthrope monta encore.

- Je suis là Moony !

Dans le grenier… évidemment. Comme il s'y attendait, Lupin trouva son ami entouré d'albums photos, à côté d'un vieux coffre ouvert. Il soupira et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Le brun souriait. Il lui tendit un cliché.

- Regarde, lui dit-il. Tu te souviens ?

Remus observa la photo et sourit à son tour. C'était leur premier jour de liberté, après la fin de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés chez les Potter pour fêter ça lors d'une soirée inoubliable. James et Sirius faisaient le poirier contre un mur, lamine boudeuse, tandis que Lily et Remus dansaient sous leurs yeux jaloux.

- Vous nous aviez puni, rigola Black. Mais je sais même plus pourquoi !

- Vous étiez trop dans nos pattes je suppose, ricana Remus.

- Hey !

Le brun reprit la photo, mi-rieur, mi-grognon et la rangea dans un album où d'autres photos de la soirée se trouvaient.

- Je donnerai tout ça à Harry quand tout sera trié. Ça ne te gêne pas que ton ancien élève te voit comme ça ?

- Pas du tout, sourit Remus.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, riant parfois d'une autre photo. Puis l'inévitable se produisit. Sirius mit la main sur une photo de Poudlard. Quatre jeunes hommes se tenaient face à l'appareil, les bras entourant les épaules, les sourires aux lèvres : Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, James Potter et Remus Lupin.

- Ce sale rat, siffla l'aimagus.

Remus baissa la tête, se détournant légèrement de l'autre homme.

- Je suis désolé tu sais, murmura-t-il.

- Hein ? De quoi ? s'étonna Black en reposant la photo.

- De t'avoir cru coupable. J'ai pleuré la mort de James, celle de Lily. J'ai pleuré parce que je pensais que tu m'avais trahi, que tu nous avais trahi. Et puis j'ai aussi pleuré parce que je le croyais mort.

- Qui ? Peter ? siffla Sirius.

- Pardon, murmura le châtain.

Il allait se lever et quitter la pièce quand deux bras l'emprisonnèrent et l'attirèrent vers une poitrine chaude.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Personne ne savait. Je m'en veux à moi de ne pas t'avoir dit qu'on avait changé de gardien du secret.

Remus se tourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et l'embrassa fermement. Il le poussa à s'allonger au sol et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine tout en continuant le baiser. Sirius l'attira à lui, emmêlant ses jambes avec les siennes. Sentir son loup-garou peser de tout son poids sur son corps l'excitait au plus haut point. Le passé ne comptait plus.

Il se concentrait sur la respiration haletante de Lupin lorsqu'un bruit, léger, perturba son écoute : l'escalier grinçait.

- Quelqu'un monte ! souffla-t-il en se redressant.

Remus s'écarta vivement de lui et attrapa une photo au hasard. Au même instant la porte du grenier s'ouvrit sur Molly Weasley qui paraissait légèrement essoufflée d'avoir monté tous ces étages.

- Ah bien, vous voilà ! lâcha-t-elle.

Sirius était assis par terre, jambes écartées, appuyé sur ses bras en arrière. Remus, à quatre pattes en face de lui observait une photo, tentant de faire abstraction de la sensation de chaleur qui se concentrait vers ses joues.

- Arthur aimerait vous parler Remus, expliqua la rouquine.

- Oh ! s'exclama l'ancien professeur en se redressant. Et bien, j'arrive. Euh… à plus tard Sirius.

Et il sortit en compagnie de la femme replète.

**fin du flash-back**

Remus eut un pauvre sourire humide en repensant à cela. Il avait parfaitement entendu le rire moqueur de Sirius ce jour là, résonnant derrière la porte du grenier. Le brun s'était souvent moqué de sa gêne, bien qu'il trouvait cela mignon. Lupin soupira.

L'animagus avait laissé un testament où il léguait tout, ou presque à son filleul. Et il avait demandé à être enterré ici, aux côtés de James et de Lily. Remus savait déjà que la place encore libre juste à côté serait pour lui. Il s'imaginait très bien rejoindre son amant le plus vite possible, pour l'éternité.

Le vieux cracmol qui envoyait la terre au fond cessa ses mouvements un instant, essuyant son front dégoulinant de sueur. Le soleil narguait la scène. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de l'assistance. Il pouvait appartenir à n'importe qui. Peu de gens étaient là en fin de compte. Quelques membres de l'Ordre, ceux qui savaient que Sirius Black était innocent en fin de compte ; qu'il avait perdu sa vie en prison ; qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu grandir. Oui. Remus était toujours amoureux du Sirius de vingt ans. Voir celui de trente-deux avait été un choc. Mais le perdre… Après des retrouvailles si courtes. L'amour était vain.

La place formait à présent un petit dôme de terre sur lequel Dumbledore lança un sort. Une lourde plaque de marbre vint se poser dessus, scellant à jamais un cercueil vide. Pas de corps… Des fleurs jaillirent de la baguette du vieux sorcier et recouvrèrent la tombe.

Harry s'approcha et déposa une rose avant de se détourner en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Remus se retrouva bête : il n'avait rien amené. Sirius n'était pas là, de toute façon. Il suivit les autres vers la sortie du cimetière, jetant un coup d'œil à la tombe de Lily et James, les saluant brièvement de la tête. Comme un "à bientôt"…

Et il quitta ce lieu, sans tenir sa promesse, sans avoir pu chanter jusqu'au bout, sans même fredonner la chanson qui lui trottait pourtant dans la tête depuis le début de la cérémonie._"Remember…I will still be here…As long as you hold me, in your memory…"_ (3)

THE END

* * *

_Voilou. Merci d'avoir lu ! _

_(1) _Hope there's someone_, de Antony and the Johnsons_

_(2) _Still loving you_, de Scorpions_

_(3) _Remember me_, de Josh Groban_

_Ce sont trois jolies chansons. Bisous et à bientôt !_


End file.
